Stories of TreeClan: Dapplestar's Sacrifice
by ChocoChipKitty
Summary: The first in a series of fanfictions. In a time after the four original clans of the forest, new clans have arisen, one of them being TreeClan. One of its cats is named Dappledawn - no, DappleSTAR. She's not ready to be a leader, young and self-conscious. But her life is changed forever when a blessing is sent from the stars, and she learns just what she'll do for love's sake...


**This is a fanfiction based off of a roleplay I love. We (me and my roleplay friends) are the cats of TreeClan in this roleplay. And this is the story of our clan.**

 **My main roleplay character's name is Ashfeather. Dapplestar is played by the person who founded the roleplay and was TreeClan's first leader. (There were supposedly leaders before her, but she was the first that we actually had in the roleplay.) Of course, this seemed like the perfect place to start, so that's why I decided to focus the first book in my TreeClan series around Dapplestar.**

 **If you'd like to join TreeClan, just hit me up in a PM, and I'll be glad to tell you all you want to know about it and where to find it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: A Blessing of the Stars_**

* * *

A gentle wind endlessly whistled through the trees. Stars forever lit the sky, and cats lay in a large, peaceful valley, sharing tongues with one another and enjoying fresh-kill.

Here, there were no Clan boundaries. The cats of StarClan lived with one another eternally in harmony and peace. But as they all well knew, such was not the case in the living Clans, who looked to their ancestors for guidance in troubled times. Now, troubled times were arising once more, and the cats of StarClan themselves could not agree on what to do.

"Rainstar will soon join our ranks, but his deputy is too young. She is not ready." A tall, orange-furred tom growled, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

"You could say that for yourself, or Crookedstar as well," a she-cat with a sandy pelt purred in response. Firestar's demeanor changed, and he gave a small _mrrow_ of amusement.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded. "But I don't know how she will manage. I just don't believe she's the right cat to become leader."

"We shall have to see," a long-tailed black and white tom sighed. "We can help her along. And remember, Rainstar has not reached the end of his days just yet. She can still learn much from him."

"I agree with Tallstar," a silvery-gray she-cat added. "After all, Rainstar is no mousebrain, and he was the one to choose her, wasn't she? She'll be ready."

There was a silence. At last, Firestar nodded.

"I hope so, Mistystar," he responded with a small sigh. "I hope so."

"We can help her more, though," Sandstorm added. "We can send her a gift - a blessing."

"A... gift?" Tallstar asked uncertainly. "Sandstorm, I'm not so sure..."

"No, listen, please," Sandstorm pressed. "It could work. We could send her a gift that will help shape her into the perfect leader. A blessing of the stars. I think..." She paused for a moment, then began to explain her idea.

When she finished, Tallstar nodded slowly.

"I think... I think it just might work."

* * *

 ** _Two Moons Later_**

* * *

Dappledawn gazed around the Clan. They were _her_ Clan now, she remembered suddenly. Rainstar was gone. Ironically, he'd died protecting Dappledawn herself, along with a small litter of three kits...

And now she was left with the task of leading the Clan.

The elders had buried Rainstar's body at sunrise that very morning. Dappledawn felt a sharp pang in her chest. He had always been a mentor to her, a teacher - what would she do without him?

 _Don't think that way,_ she told herself. _You'll be fine. You're ready. Rainstar knew it and believed it, so you must be ready._

But she wasn't. She couldn't lead the Clan. She couldn't do it...

Dappledawn closed her eyes. She was going to receive her nine lives today - her nine lives, and her name. Maybe, once she spoke with StarClan, she would feel more ready.

At least she'd get to see Rainstar again, if anything. The thought did lift her spirits a little.

"Are you ready?"

Dappledawn turned to see Poppyseed, TreeClan's medicine cat, padding over to her with a few herbs clutched in her jaw. She dropped them at Dappledawn's paws, and Dappledawn shifted uncomfortably on her paws.

"I don't know," she confessed. "Am I ready? It's just... well, I don't know what to expect."

Poppyseed's eyes twinkled and the corners of her mouth twitched upward into a grin. "Well, whether you believe you're ready or not, I think you probably are."

Dappledawn smiled, grateful for the encouragement. "Thanks," she purred, dipping her head in gratitude toward her friend and Clanmate.

Poppyseed stretched out, yawning a little. "We had better get going, you know. We want to be back before dark."

Dappledawn nodded, and - with a grimace - choked down the bitter herbs. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

The pool glittered with starlight, and though she had seen it a few times before, Dappledawn couldn't help but gasp at the glory of the Moonpool.

"You know what to do, right?" Poppyseed asked.

Dappledawn nodded hesitantly.

"You'll be fine," Poppyseed encouraged. "Don't worry, Dapple."

Dappledawn swallowed, then nodded again, more confidently this time. "Okay."

She touched her nose to the water, and her vision faded as she was whirled away from consciousness...

* * *

 **So, how do you like it so far?**

 **All my rp-friends without accounts, review as guests and put your name in the bar or tell me who you are in the review. XD I hope you all liked it!**

 **This won't be updated too often, but I'll try to get in a chapter at least once a month! (And Dapple, please tell me how I did with your character - and Poppyseed, too, considering I didn't know her all that well...)**


End file.
